


Pillow Talk - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Frank have a talk.<br/>Could be seen as a prequel to Abbey Grove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Stephen and Frank were well known throughout Abbey Grove as the horniest couple of the school, narrowly beating Mitchell and Rem Dogg, who were particularly creative when it came to finding new places to shag within school, especially when their signature supply cupboard was occupied.

As much as Stephen enjoyed skipping lessons to do something much more fun, he always appreciated the times when they got intimate alone; when it was slow and romantic, rather than a hurried, sloppy mess. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it; he loved seeing Frank come undone in the most unlikely of places, the risk of them getting caught only adding to their excitement. They did get caught a lot, but it never deterred them. If anything, it stopped the teachers from investigating noises from supposedly empty supply cupboards; except Gulliver, who always took the time to slip a condom underneath the door.

However, it was the times when they were home alone that Stephen enjoyed the most. It was these moments that Stephen felt closest to Frank, when they were cuddling on his bed, the sheets rumpled around them, with their breathing calming down and their heads were slowly coming back down from among the clouds. It was these particular times that prompted them to have lazy but thoughtful discussions about their future together. They would talk about anything that was on their minds, like stupid teachers, college, and everything after that.

“I dunno babes; obviously I  _want_  to go to dance school. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. But... I don’t want to leave you...” Stephen said quietly, his chin resting on Frank’s shoulder.

“Look, I ain’t gonna hold you back. If you want to become a world famous dancer, then I’m all for it. If you have to leave Tring, that’s fair enough innit. Jing’s going to fucking Paris. You ain’t going that far away.”

“Yeah I know,” Stephen sighed “but I’ll miss you like crazy. Obvs you want to stay here for college...”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t visit each other. We can call each other, Skype... It wouldn’t be the end of anything.” Frank reasoned, his head twisting to face Stephen, rolling on his back. Stephen shifted beside him so he was propped up on one elbow.

“The past few months have been an absolute dream, Frankie. I couldn’t imagine anything better than being with you for ages to come. I just don’t know if I’d be able to handle being away from you for so long...” Stephen smiled sadly, remembering all the memories from the past year or so. The Christmas play, the football match, their first time. It all rushed through him, leaving him with happy and nostalgic thoughts. Frank watched him as his eyes drifted out of focus for a few seconds, before wrapping an arm around Stephen’s shoulders and bringing him closer to him.

“Listen Stephen. I love you, so, so much. I love you more than booze, okay. And just like I would never give up booze, I’m not giving up you.” Frank grinned, squeezing Stephen’s shoulder, rubbing his fingers in circles in the firm muscle of Stephen’s arm. Stephen laughed, burying his face into Frank’s shoulder. 

“I love you too Frankie. You’re the Michael to my Billy.” Stephen mumbled into the warmth of Frank’s skin.

“Well, there ain’t any bigger declaration of love than that, eh.” Frank murmured, pressing his lips to Stephen’s forehead. He rested his head on Stephen’s, Stephen’s short hair tickling Frank’s cheek. “Whatever you decide to do Stephen, I’ll support you. Just don’t change your future for me.” Stephen moved so his head was resting on Frank’s chest.

“You are my future Frank.” Stephen whispered.

“Your career is more important.” Frank said firmly. “Sort out your career, the one you’ve been working towards for years. Don’t waste all your hard work for me. I’m not worth that.”

Stephen looked up at him, outraged, his mouth open ready to protest, but Frank stopped him by kissing him until Stephen relented. Stephen broke the kiss, resting back on his chest, one arm draped across his stomach.

“Babes, I’ll be in London for years. I’ll be training for  _four_  years. There’s no way I can do that without you.”

“Holidays and weekends exist for a reason. Phones, laptops, fucking letters, they all exist for a reason. To make sure that no one is separated for too long.”

“You forgot messenger pigeons.” Stephen chuckled, making Frank smile.

“I will send you a flock every week if you want.” Frank promised.

“I love you Frank.” Stephen whispered.

“Love you too Billy.” Frank replied. “And hey, who knows. Maybe, after all your training, you could play Billy.”

“I’m a bit too old for the role now Frankie.” Stephen said, grinning.

“Nah, that bit at the end. When he’s in Swan Lake, innit. And Michael’s in the audience, watching him dance. Then there’s the bit after that, which they didn’t include in the film. Him and Billy meet up after the show, and they hug and kiss, because they were always meant to be together, and nothing, no show, no training, would break them apart.” Frank said this quietly, while gently rubbing Stephen’s arm. After he stopped talking, he heard a quiet sniff from Stephen. He looked down to see a single tear fall from Stephen’s face. Stephen rubbed his eyes, more tears threatening to fall, a small, optimistic smile on his face.

“Frank... I just... I... I love you so much.” Stephen whispered, his voice cracking.

“Come on, that was meant to be a happy ending. Less of the waterworks.” Frank grinned, rubbing his thumb across Stephen’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that were now falling steadily. “I got loads more romantic speeches tucked away as well, just you wait.” He joked, shifting down into the covers, turning on to his side, effectively turning Stephen into the little spoon. He wrapped both arms around Stephen’s middle, pulling him as close to him as he could, pressing small kisses into the base of his neck and along the slope of his shoulders.

“I love you Carmichael, and there ain’t no poxy years apart that will change that.” 


End file.
